El viaje de Mello
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: AU. Mello está aburrido en su habitación en Wammy's House cuando una llamada a su puerta lo cambia todo: es el ÚNICO día de la Convención MegaChocolate y Mello desea que Ele lo lleve. La odisea comienza cuando le pide que lo haga... FIC TERMINADO.
1. Cadena de favores

Notas antes de comenzar: Este es mi segundo fanfic de Death Note, el cual tiene a Mello como protagonista. Ni yo misma sé de donde salió esto… Bueno, en realidad está basado en un sueño que tuve luego de ver un capítulo de Zoey 101 y de ojear muuuuchas fotos de Death Note.

Este es el resultado.

Ojalá les guste y se diviertan. =)

Protagonistas y edades: Mello (12), Near (10), Matt (11), Misa (12), Light (12), Linda (10), Teru (13), L (23), Roger.

Todos viven en Wammy´s House.

Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

><p>La pelota de beisbol aterrizó por enésima vez en su mano. Mello suspiró con fastidio.<p>

_Que aburrimiento. _

Se encontraba tirado en la cama de su habitación, hacía poco rato había almorzado y su único entretenimiento parecía ser hacer volar aquel redondo objeto.

De pronto, un golpe a su puerta lo hizo girar la cabeza. Dejó la pelota a un lado y se puso de pie.

Abrió de mala gana, al hacerlo, pudo ver al señor Roger sosteniendo un periódico en su mano.

—Roger, ¿qué ocurre? —quiso saber.

—Mello, estaba leyendo las noticias de hoy y encontré algo que te puede interesar —le dijo, entregándole el diario.

El rubio lo tomó luciendo algo confundido y se dispuso a leer. Al poco tiempo, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

—¡Por primera y única vez, Convención MegaChocolate abre sus puertas hoy a las cinco de la tarde! —exclamó, eufórico—. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Roger? ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere decir? —preguntó exaltado, tomando al hombre mayor por la camisa y sacudiéndolo.

—Mello, tranquilo —pidió.

—Dice que será en el centro de la ciudad, ¡necesito que me lleves!

—Hoy es imposible, Watari no se encuentra. No puedo dejar el orfanato.

El rostro del rubio palideció.

—¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Yo tengo que estar ahí, no puedo perdérmelo. ¡Primera y **única **vez! ¿Ves? —gritaba el joven, poniendo el periódico en el rostro del pobre Roger.

El hombre intentó retirar aquellos papeles de su cara y acomodó sus anteojos.

—¿Por qué no le pides a L que te lleve? —sugirió.

Los azules ojos de Mello se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! Mil gracias, Roger —agradeció el rubio, mientras corría en busca del muchacho ojeroso.

* * *

><p><strong>1:43 PM.<strong>

L estaba en su oficina, sentado en su particular posición, a punto de terminar una torre hecha con potes de pudín.

Entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que acercaba el último pote a la cima de su construcción.

—¡L!

La fuerte exclamación hizo que el muchacho de ojos negros se moviera, lo cual causó el inminente derrumbe de la torre.

—¡L! —reiteró el rubio.

El susodicho se volteó para verlo.

—Hola Mello —le saludó.

—Necesito que me lleves al centro de la ciudad hoy a las cuatro y media —informó el rubio, poniéndose frente a él.

—No puedo —L negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? Hoy y solamente hoy es la Convención MegaChocolate. ¡No me digas que no puedes! —Mello comenzaba a exaltarse nuevamente.

—Le dije a Near que lo ayudaría a armar una ciudad con dados.

El rubio lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tenía que ser por culpa de Near, ese maldito albino que siempre se interpone en mi camino y… —Mello empezó a insultar por lo bajo, bastante molesto.

—Lo siento, pero se lo prometí —interrumpió L.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, molesto. A continuación, emitió un profundo suspiro e intentó buscar una solución. Tomó su barbilla y se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si consigo que alguien más lo ayude? —propuso.

L se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrías que hablarlo con él, si acepta con gusto te llevaré a la ciudad para…

Antes de que el joven morocho terminara su frase, Mello ya se encontraba en camino al cuarto de Near. Lo más probable era que estuviera allí, el muchacho de pelo blanco rara vez dejaba su habitación.

Cuando llegó a destino, Mello pasó sin esperar a ser invitado. No había golpeado para entrar a la oficina de L, mucho menos lo haría para el dormitorio del tonto de Near.

Éste, se encontraba en el suelo, abriendo unas cajas que contenían cientos de dados. Su usual inexpresividad no cambió al notar la irrupción del rubio.

—Escucha, Near. L estará ocupado haciendo algo **conmigo** así que no podrá ayudarte a construir tu estúpida ciudad —mintió Mello.

—¿En serio? —inquirió el albino—. Bien, entonces no te molestará que se lo pregunte yo mismo, ¿no? —dijo, sin despegar la vista de sus cajas.

Mello apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos. Maldito Near.

El engaño no había funcionado, no le quedaba otra que conseguir a alguien más que lo ayudara.

—Bien, es mentira. Pero necesito que L me lleve a un lugar hoy a la tarde, así que traeré a alguien más para que te ayude, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, me da igual en realidad —aceptó Near, encogiendo los hombros.

Mello sonrió triunfante y se retiró del dormitorio. Bien, un paso estaba dado. Ahora, ¿quién era lo suficientemente manejable y no tendría nada mejor que hacer más que obedecerlo sin cuestionar?

* * *

><p>—¡Matt!<p>

El rubio hacía varios minutos que intentaba descubrir el paradero del pelirrojo. Rayos, ¿dónde podría estar?

Pasando frente a una de las ventanas del orfanato que daba al jardín, le pareció que aquel joven sentado en los columpios era al que tanto buscaba. Sin pensarlo, Mello emprendió el trote.

**2:28 PM.**

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —el rubio preguntó entre jadeos, poniéndose frente a Matt.

—Eh, no me he movido de aquí desde que terminé de almorzar —informó el pelirrojo.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo Mello, sentándose en un columpio junto a su amigo—. Óyeme, quiero que ayudes a Near a construir una ciudad con… —Pero el joven detuvo sus palabras al notar que la mirada de Matt estaba perdida y este, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención—. ¡Matt! Concéntrate un segundo, esto es importante.

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar.

—¿Me hablabas? ¿Qué decías? —le preguntó, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Mello arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Hasta que atinó a levantar su vista y ahí lo entendió.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, había un grupo de niñas sentadas bajo uno de los árboles del jardín. Parecía que estaban conversando, pasando el rato simplemente. Matt suspiró, manteniendo esa particular sonrisa. Mello miró a su amigo y luego, nuevamente a las jóvenes.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Eh? —el pelirrojo seguía perdido en su mundo.

—¿Qué quién es la que te gusta? ¡Tonto! —preguntó el rubio, elevando su tono de voz.

Matt se sonrojó de inmediato y no pido evitar _mirarla_. Mello siguió la línea de los verdes ojos del joven y no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Entonces es Misa… —adivinó.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio y asintió.

—¿Y por qué no le hablas? —aconsejó el rubio.

—Dudo que sepa que existo…—se lamentó Matt.

Mello rodó los ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto.

—En fin, necesito que vayas con Near y lo ayudes a hacer una ciudad con dados.

—No tengo ánimos, discúlpame.

El muchacho de ojos azules tragó saliva. ¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo estaba en su contra?

—¿Cómo que no tienes ánimos? Vamos, es sólo una chica.

—¡No es sólo una chica! —exclamó Matt, poniéndose de pie y sorprendiendo a Mello—. Ella, ella es… maravillosa —dijo en un suspiro, mientras su vista se perdía nuevamente en Misa.

El rubio mordió su labio inferior. Luego sacudió su cabeza e intentó comprender a su amigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si te consigo una cita con Misa? ¿Ayudarás a Near? Así L podrá llevarme a…

—¿Una cita? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Matt tomó las manos de su amigo y sus verdes ojos brillaron cual dos esmeraldas.

—Eh… lo intentaré —dijo Mello, soltando las manos del pelirrojo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, ya mismo iré a ayudar a Near.

¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo había que convencer a Misa y asunto arreglado.

* * *

><p>—¿Misa? —preguntó Mello, interrumpiendo la charla que la rubia mantenía con dos de sus amigas.<p>

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas… —pidió él.

Misa asintió dudosa, luego miró a sus amistades quienes rieron tontamente y se marcharon cumpliendo la petición de Mello.

—¿Conoces a Matt? —el joven fue directo al grano.

—¿Matt? Mmm —Misa colocó el dedo índice en su barbilla y levantó la vista—. Ah, sí. El lindo pelirrojo, ¿qué hay con él?

"¿Acaso dijo lindo? ¡Perfecto! Esto será pan comido."- pensó el rubio, feliz.

—Sí, ese mismo. ¿Qué te parecería tener una cita con él digamos… hoy?

Ella se ruborizó apenas y bajó la vista.

—Bueno, no sé…

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero si acabas de decir que es lindo! —Mello comenzó a frustrarse.

—Sí, es muy lindo, pero no lo conozco. Además a mí me gusta alguien más… —dijo, mirando hacia la puerta del orfanato. Allí sentado en las escaleras, se encontraba un joven castaño que parecía muy absorto en una libreta de negra cubierta.

Una gran gota se hizo presente en la cabeza de Mello.

—¿Ese tipo? ¿En serio?

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Me estás avergonzando! —exclamó ella sonrojada, empujándolo.

Mello intentó guardar la compostura.

—¡Olvida a ese bobo de Light! No le presta atención a nada más que a ese tonto cuaderno. Dale una oportunidad a Matt, ¿sí? Te aseguro que él jamás te ignoraría —dijo, intentando persuadirla.

—Mmm —Misa lo meditó un momento—. ¡OK! —exclamó, sonriendo.

—¿Sí? —una amplia sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del rubio.

—Ay no —dijo ella, de pronto.

—¿No qué? —la sonrisa se esfumó.

—Mi alisador de cabello se rompió y no puedo salir con nadie a menos que mi cabello se vea impecable —informó Misa.

—¿Es una broma? —Mello se golpeó la frente con su mano.

—Mis amigas no tienen… creo que Linda tiene uno. Si consigues que me lo preste con gusto saldré con Matt.

—De acuerdo, ve a aprontarte. Ya mismo voy a buscar esa cosa.

—Alisador —corrigió ella.

—Sí, sí lo que sea —dijo él, marchándose del lugar para comenzar la búsqueda de Linda.

* * *

><p><strong>3:05 PM.<strong>

La joven castaña se encontraba en el jardín trasero del edificio. Estaba sentada, terminando de dibujar un árbol. Se la veía bastante seria, casi como si algo la molestara.

Mello no demoró en hallarla.

—Linda, hola —saludó, sentándose a su lado—. Preciso que me prestes tu, tu, tu… —el rubio comenzó a chasquear los dedos, buscando en su mente la palabra correcta.

—¿Mi qué? —ella lo miró confundida.

—Tu… ¡esa cosa que es para el pelo! —gritó él, enervado.

—Cosa para el pelo… —ella comenzó a reír—. Perdón, tendrás que ser más específico.

—Grrr —gruñó él—. Eh… ¡ALISADOR! —pudo decir al fin.

La joven lo miró divertida y no tardó en explotar en carcajadas.

—¿Se te rompió el tuyo? —le preguntó, sin detener sus risas.

Mello arqueó una ceja y tomó aire para luego expulsarlo lentamente, tenía que relajarse.

—Es para Misa —explicó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, puedes tomarlo. Está en mi habitación.

—¡Genial! —exclamó él contento, poniéndose de pie.

—Aunque… ¿podrías hacerme un favor también?

Mello suspiró resignado. Esto era el colmo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, sin mucho ánimo.

—Teru tomó mis pinturas y ahora mis dibujos se ven sin vida. Recupéralas y puedes llevarte el alisador.

—Está bien, está bien. Te las traeré, mientras ve a llevarle el coso ese a Misa.

—Alisador —aclaró ella.

—Se se —dijo él, yéndose para buscar a Mikami.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo. Son sólo dos, así que en el que viene ya concluye.<p>

Como siempre, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Contra reloj

**Contra reloj.**

* * *

><p><strong>3:37 PM.<strong>

Mello caminaba por los pasillos de Wammy's House, intentando encontrar a Teru. Ya había buscado por todo el jardín y ni rastros de él.

No quedaban muchas opciones, tenía que estar en algún lugar del interior del orfanato. El rubio miró su reloj, bien, aún quedaba algo de tiempo. Claro, siempre y cuando Mikami no le pidiera algo, a cambio de las pinturas de Linda. Ya se estaba hartando de realizar favores, ¿por qué nadie podía hacer algo simplemente porque sí? Todos eran nada más que un puñado de egoístas.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, le pareció oír unos sonidos extraños que provenían de una habitación que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. El rubio se fue acercando, aquellos ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes a medida que lo hacía.

Intentó identificarlos. Parecía como si alguien se encontrara haciendo artes marciales o algo similar.

Llegó a destino, cuando levantó la vista notó que se hallaba frente al salón de arte. El alboroto podía oírse claramente. Mello no esperó más y abrió la puerta.

Dentro de esa habitación, pudo notar que había una persona haciendo unos movimientos extraños que acompañaban aquellos inusuales sonidos.

No era otro que Teru, quien se encontraba frente a un gran mural alguna vez blanco, lanzándole pintura como desquiciado.

El rubio se acobardó un poco y decidió retroceder, pero el joven de ojos cafés notó su presencia.

—¿Mello? —preguntó volteando y deteniendo su obra de arte.

—Ah, hola Teru —saludó el muchacho, algo nervioso.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? Estoy algo ocupado…

"Esas deben ser las pinturas de Linda, como las está usando no me las dará fácilmente. ¡Rayos!"- pensaba Mello.

—¿Y bien? —reiteró Teru.

—Eh, hablé con Linda y quiere sus pinturas de vuelta —informó el rubio.

—Mmm —el joven pareció decepcionado.

—Así que me las puedes dar y yo se las llevaré —dijo Mello, acercándose.

—No.

El joven de ojos azules pestañeó confundido.

—¿No?

—Si las quiere, que las venga a buscar. Además en este momento las estoy usando —dijo Teru, con soberbia, girándose hacia su cuadro.

El rubio dio un paso al frente, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Me las llevaré ahora —anunció.

Teru lanzó un bufido y se giró nuevamente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan servicial con Linda?

Mello mordió su labio inferior, claramente molesto.

—No es por eso, se las tengo que llevar así le dará el coso para el pelo a Misa, entonces ella… ¡Ay, no te importa! ¡Dámelas ahora! —ordenó.

Teru tomó las pinturas y las aferró contra su pecho.

—¡No te las daré! Necesito terminar esto. A lo mejor cuando lo haga, Light aceptará ser mi amigo… —lo último lo dijo susurrando.

Otra vez el nombre de Light aparecía. Mello no podía entender qué veía Misa en él o por qué Teru quería su amistad… pero al diablo, al fin había encontrado algo con lo que podía intentar convencerlo.

—¿Light, eh? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Dame las pinturas y hablaré con él para que sea tu amigo.

Teru no pareció aflojar.

—No lo creo, me parece mejor que vea mi cuadro a qué tú hables con él.

Mello arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú lo crees? A Light no parece importarle nada más que la libreta negra esa que lleva a todos lados.

El joven de ojos cafés lo meditó.

—Es verdad, esa libreta debe tener algo especial… Esto es lo que te propongo, haz que me diga el secreto del cuaderno y te daré las pinturas —planteó.

—Está bien, es un trato —dijo Mello, estirando su mano.

Teru la estrechó y sonrió.

—Llévale las pinturas a Linda que yo iré a hablar con Light.

Diciendo esto, Mello abandonó la sala de arte y comenzó la búsqueda del castaño. Apuró sus pasos, era casi un hecho que Light no debelaría el secreto de esa libreta a cambio de nada.

Rayos… Quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>4.01 PM.<strong>

El joven Yagami se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal de Wammy's House. Como era costumbre últimamente, estaba muy concentrado con aquel cuaderno negro que había llegado a sus manos hacía poco tiempo.

A pesar de estar absorto en sus asuntos, sintió que había alguien detrás de él. Cerró la libreta de golpe y volteó.

—Light… —saludó Mello.

—Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?

El rubio tomó aire y se puso frente a él.

—Bien, escucha. Estuve hablando con Teru, él me dijo que quiere ser tu amigo…

—Ajá, sí —el castaño no parecía interesado en las palabras de Mello.

—Y… le gustaría saber qué tanto haces siempre con ese cuaderno.

Light levantó la mirada y comenzó a reír de una manera demasiado efusiva. Mello se estremeció.

—Eso estuvo gracioso, buen chiste, ¿eh? —pudo decir el joven, cuando sus carcajadas cesaron.

—No fue una broma…

Light se puso extremadamente serio de golpe.

—Dile que se pierda —expresó, cortante.

Mello miró su reloj.

—¿Y si hago algo por ti? Debe haber alguna cosa que quieras…

—Sinceramente, no. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero —comentó, mirando su cuaderno.

—¡Vamos! Tiene que haber algo que desees —insistió Mello.

—No lo creo.

—¡Por favor! Si me dices que no, entonces Teru no le dará sus pinturas a Linda y si ella no las tiene, no le prestará el coso para el pelo a Misa quien si no se peina, no irá a su cita con Matt, entonces él estará muy triste para ayudar a Near con su estúpida construcción de una ciudad con dados, y si es así L tendrá que quedarse con él y no podrá llevarme a la Convención MegaChocolate —dijo el rubio casi de un tirón y acto seguido abrió la boca para dejar que el aire entrara nuevamente en él.

El castaño se puso pensativo.

—Dime una cosa, ¿tú sabes el verdadero nombre de L, verdad?

Mello tragó saliva, no le gustó por donde venía la pregunta.

—¿Verdad? —reiteró Light.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Si me lo dices, con gusto seré amigo de Teru y le contaré porqué esta libreta es tan importante.

Mello suspiró resignado.

—No puedo hacer eso… —dijo, bajando la mirada.

—¿No? Es una pena, entonces no hay trato —informó Light.

—¿Sólo eso? Pero es una tontería, ¿no hay nada más que quieras?

—No y si no vas a dármelo, mejor vete. Estoy ocupado.

Diciendo esto, Light volvió a prestar toda su atención al cuaderno. El rubio lo miró una vez más y luego emprendió la retirada, totalmente desilusionado.

Diablos.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada, no podría ir a la convención y eso lo entristecía de sobremanera.

Comenzó a caminar desganado por los pasillos del orfanato. Buscó en sus bolsillos, se había aguantado todo el día sin comer chocolate para aprovechar su salida al máximo, pero al demonio… Sacó una tableta y la devoró en un santiamén.

Mientras deambulaba, se topó con Teru, quien lo miraba sumamente expectante. Mello negó con la cabeza y el joven comprendió. Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Entonces voy por las pinturas! —exclamó enfadado, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Linda.

Mello asintió tristemente y lo siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>4:12 PM.<strong>

La joven castaña estaba recostada en su cama, boca abajo, con una radiante sonrisa, pintando el árbol que había dibujado más temprano ese día.

Tomó el pote de pintura verde, pero de pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que Linda se exaltara dejando volar al tarro de tintura.

Teru y Mello se detuvieron en seco al ver la expresión de horror que tenía la muchacha. Ambos levantaron la mirada, la pintura volaba en dirección hacia ellos. El rubio se corrió a tiempo, desafortunadamente el morocho no tuvo tales reflejos.

SPLASH.

Gruesas gotas color verde comenzaron a caer de la cabeza de Teru. Mello y Linda intercambiaron miradas e hicieron lo imposible para no explotar en carcajadas.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, sólo era roto ocasionalmente por el sonido de las gotas de pintura que parecían retumbar en todo el cuarto, cada vez que tocaban el suelo.

Teru lentamente retiró el tarro de su cabeza y como pudo, se limpió los ojos. Miró a Linda, quien se mordía los labios para no reírse, se acercó y tomó el resto de las pinturas.

—¡Oye! —protestó ella.

Teru le dedicó una mirada asesina a Mello y a continuación, abandonó la recámara. Linda se quedó helada y su vista se giró al rubio.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó él.

Ella se entristeció.

—Yo lo siento —diciendo esto, Linda salió de su cuarto y fue en busca de Misa.

Mello suspiró, no podía culparla por su decisión, así que optó por acompañarla.

* * *

><p><strong>4:19 PM.<strong>

La joven rubia contempló su imagen en el espejo y sonrió. Miró hacia su cama, sobre ella estaba el conjunto que había seleccionado para la ocasión.

Matt… nunca lo había notado, el muchacho jamás le dirigió la palabra, pero era lindo y no tenía nada que perder saliendo con él una vez.

Volvió a girar su vista al espejo, ya había acabado de alisar la mitad de su largo cabello, sólo faltaba la otra parte, vestirse y estaría lista.

TOC TOC.

Misa se puso de pie al oír el golpe a su puerta y aún con el alisador en la mano, la abrió. Detrás de la misma, pudo ver a Linda y a sus espaldas, estaba Mello.

—¿Sí? —inquirió la rubia.

—Perdóname, Misa —se disculpó la castaña, y a continuación le arrebató el alisador.

La joven de ojos miel pestañeó confundida y giró su vista al muchacho.

—Larga historia —se limitó a decir él.

Linda hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Misa aguantó unas lágrimas que quisieron asomarse y con el cabello mitad liso mitad crespo, salió corriendo de su habitación. Mello suspiró, no tenía caso seguirla, ahora era el momento de ir con Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>4:23 PM.<strong>

Al llegar a la recámara del albino, el joven rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente.

El pelirrojo y Near, se encontraban sentados, terminando de sacar los dados de sus respectivas cajas.

Matt sonrió al ver a Mello y corrió hacia él.

—Escucha… Misa no podrá salir contigo hoy —informó el muchacho de ojos azules.

La sonrisa de Matt se desvaneció.

—Entiendo… —dijo, acongojado.

—No no, pero ella había aceptado, pero luego no tenía un coso para el pelo y se lo pedí a Linda y ella quería pintar, pero no podía porque Teru estaba haciendo un cuadro para ser amigo de Light, quien es un grandísimo imbécil que sólo le presta atención a ese cuaderno y entonces me pidió el nombre de L, que obviamente no se lo di…

Matt arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

—Me perdí después de que dijiste "coso para el pelo".

—¡Ay, qué le pareces lindo pero ella no sale con nadie si su pelo no está alisado!

—¿Estás inventando todo esto para que me sienta mejor? Porque no está funcionando.

Mello se tomó la cabeza y gruñó.

—Escucha, Misa se fue llorando, ¿por qué no la buscas y hablas con ella?

—Pero… —dudó él, mirando al joven de pelo blanco.

—No iré a la convención, ya no queda tiempo y L prometió ayudar a Near.

Matt bajó la mirada, dudoso. Mello puso su mano en uno de los hombros de él.

—Ve.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo retornó y abrazó a su amigo, para luego salir corriendo en busca de Misa.

Mello sonrió un poco, pero luego giró para ver al albino y su rostro se tornó serio.

—Espero que estés satisfecho, Near.

El susodicho levantó la vista, sin dejar de sacar los dados de las cajas.

—Por tu culpa, L no podrá llevarme a la Convención MegaChocolate. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme? —le recriminó, aproximándose.

—No comprendo —dijo el joven de ojos negros.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —bufó Mello—. Siempre tienes que interferir en mi camino, de una forma u otra te las ingenias para estorbarme. ¡Me tienes harto!

—De verdad no te entiendo, pero si el problema es por L, estás creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Mello se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó.

—Dile a L que te lleve a la convención, yo puedo edificar la ciudad por mí mismo, siempre es así…

El rubio se sintió miserable ante las palabras de Near. Lo peor es que era verdad, el muchacho siempre estaba solo y rara vez salía de su habitación, sus puzles y construcciones eran su única compañía…

—Está bien… Sí, está bien. Ya era hora que lo plantearas —comentó Mello, haciéndose el duro.

—Diviértete —le deseó Near, mientras comenzaba a colocar un dado sobre el otro.

—Lo haré —aseguró el rubio, al momento que se dirigía a la puerta.

Su mano se acercó al picaporte, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. No supo bien qué fue, simplemente no se sentía satisfecho marchándose así como así.

Estúpida conciencia. Por más que lo intentara, Mello no era una mala persona… es sólo que Near lo sacaba de quicio, y a veces Matt. Y Linda. Y Misa. Y bueno… ¡todos! Pero eso no era culpa de él. En fin, la cuestión era que aún no podía irse.

—Oye Near… —comenzó a decir, sin voltearse.

—Dime.

—Cuando vuelva, terminaremos tu ciudad juntos.

Near levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

* * *

><p>Misa corría sin rumbo por los pasillos de Wammy's House, ¿adónde se dirigía? Era lo de menos. Sólo deseaba estar sola. Se sentía desdichada, ¡estaba hecha un desastre! No quería ser vista así.<p>

Sus precipitados pasos la llevaron a la puerta principal del orfanato. No lo dudó y salió. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer fuertemente, entonces levantó la vista y fue cuando lo vio.

Sentado en las escaleras, Light ojeaba esa libreta que llevaba a todos lados consigo. Misa se acercó, hasta ponerse frente a él.

Al ver una sombra proyectada en su cuaderno, el joven alzó la mirada.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, desinteresadamente.

—Eh… bueno, yo —tartamudeaba Misa, sollozando.

El rostro del muchacho se tornó impaciente.

—Si no vas a hablar, mejor vete que estoy ocupado.

La rubia rompió en llanto y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Light se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Matt, quien al no dar con el paradero de Misa, había salido a fumar un cigarrillo a escondidas. Acababa de observar todo lo sucedido y ahora se dirigía hacia Light. No iba a dejar las cosas así…

—Oye, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama —dijo, valientemente.

El castaño lo miró incrédulo.

—Pero qué manera de molestar, primero Mello, después esa chica y ahora tú. ¿Acaso no les da el cerebro para ver que estoy haciendo algo?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se aproximó, hasta tener a Light a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—No me agradan los mal educados como tú.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Pues a mí no me agradan los que apestan a cigarrillo barato como tú.

—¿A sí? —inquirió Matt.

Light comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Si me pones un dedo encima, te castigarán.

Matt sonrió.

—No pensaba tocarte, sólo esto… —diciendo eso, el muchacho dejó caer el cigarrillo todavía encendido en la libreta de Light, la cual comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente.

—¡Ahhhh! Eres un completo estúpido, ¡mira lo qué hiciste! —chillaba el castaño, mientras intentaba apagar el fuego.

El pelirrojo le sonrió triunfante y luego se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse.

—¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Me las pagarás! —gritaba Light.

Matt continuó riendo y comenzó a buscar a Misa con la mirada. No tardó en notar que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas.

Tomó aire y se acercó. Ella levantó los ojos, y él pudo notar que estaban enrojecidos, seguramente de tanto llorar.

—Hola —saludó el joven.

—Hola, ¿Matt cierto?

Él asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

—No deberías llorar por ese tonto.

—No es por eso… —susurró ella, secando sus lágrimas—. Es que yo quería verme bonita para ti y mírame, estoy hecha un total desastre. Mi ropa es ordinaria, mi maquillaje se corrió y por favor no me hagas hablar de mi cabello.

Matt no pudo evitar reír.

—No es divertido —se quejó ella.

—Disculpa, es que no puedo creer lo que escucho.

La rubia lo miró sin comprender.

—Misa, eres hermosa. Aunque estés despeinada.

Ella se sonrojó notablemente y dejó escapar una risita tímida. No pudo creer como nunca había notado a tan lindo y adorable chico.

—Gracias…

* * *

><p><strong>4:29 PM.<strong>

L levantó la gran torre de papeles que había en una de las sillas y la depositó sobre su escritorio. Suspiró y se secó la frente. Todavía le faltaba revisar un montón de información sobre un caso de unas extrañas muertes de criminales por ataque al corazón.

Tomó otra gran montaña de documentos, que tapaban su rostro, y miró el reloj. Ya casi eran cuatro y media, ¿dónde estaría...?

—¡L!

El morocho giró la cabeza para poder divisar de donde venía la voz. Bajó la mirada y pudo notar que Mello lo observaba expectante.

—Ah, ya llegaste. Bien sólo deja que ponga los papeles en…

—¡No hay tiempo! —exclamó el rubio, tomando a L del brazo, haciendo que el papeleo terminara regado por todo el piso.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de Near?

—Yo lo ayudaré cuando lleguemos, a él le pareció bien.

—Bueno, si es así… —comentó L, mordiendo su pulgar.

Mello asintió frenéticamente, mientras arrastraba al detective a la salida de la institución.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, L anunció que iría a buscar el automóvil. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, ansioso.

—_¡Apágate, maldita sea! _

Mello giró su vista y pudo notar como Light se encontraba pisando algo con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero seguramente era algo que se había quemado, puesto que un intenso humo negro provenía de aquel objeto.

El castaño levantó la libreta -más bien lo que quedaba de ella- y su rostro palideció.

—¡Voy a matarte, imbécil pelirrojo! —vociferó, enervado.

BIP BIP.

El sonido de la bocina del automóvil, hizo que Mello corriera a toda velocidad para subirse al vehículo.

—¡Convención MegaChocolate, allá vamos! —exclamó feliz.

L puso en marcha el coche y ambos partieron. El rubio pudo ver a través de la ventanilla, que Matt se encontraba sentado junto con Misa, charlando alegremente. ¡Fantástico! Al final todo había resultado bien.

—_¡Pelirrojo de &%$&/ y la %!/&$% que lo re mil parió!_ —seguía chillando Light.

Bueno… casi todo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Así concluye El viaje de Mello, ¡ojalá les haya gustado! A mí me divirtió escribirlo =)<p>

Si gustan, pueden pasarse por mi otro fanfic: Siete Días Para.

¡Gracias por leer! Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ^^.


End file.
